Broken Hearts
by xXChipmunksXx
Summary: they were in love but it could never be. a teary farewell, i suck at sumerys so please just give it a chance. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I use and the plot has been used many times, although I think I own my brain…if I have one ;) **

**This is a story I wrote because I was bored and I wanted a new story up.**

**The invisible flying tree monkey from outer space are invading earth**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**On with my story**

**And by the way, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Broken Hearts**

The pale moonlight glinted off the warm salty tears that trickled down her cold face, dripping off her slightly hooked nose, leaving a puddle at her feet. He brushed away her tears with a shaking hand then lifted her stubborn chin up to gaze into her large eyes. Hazel and blue stared into his eyes, sadness swimming within their shadowy depths. He tried to smile, tried to make her feel better but he knew she saw right through him, saw the hurt and misery, clearly within his broken heart.

"You know they'd never accept us, Holly". His voice was but a whisper in the heavy silence of night. "But they should have to, Artemis. All that should matter is I love you". Her voice was broken just like her heart. More tears rolled down her face becoming an uncontrollable waterfall of pain and suffering. His own face became a tearstained mess as he let show emotion that had been bottled up for years and years. "And I love you too" he croaked as he pulled her into a tight embrace, letting her take refuge from the cruel world inside his arms, her sanctuary. He felt her warm tears soak through his suit, staining the delicate fabric, but that was ok, it would be the last thing to remember her by.

He let his chin rest by her beautiful auburn locks, just enjoying that moment, the feel of her silky hair on his smooth face, the warmth of her body against his and the soft night breeze as it rippled his hair.

When he spoke it was barely a croak, "it'll be ok Holly" although he new it wouldn't. He pulled away from her, then leaned towards her and eased his mouth over her tender red mouth. He let all his worries leave him for that one moment, his last moment of happiness that he would feel once she left. His arms snaked around her firm body to rest on her lower back. Her arms reached up and entangled her hands in his soft raven hair, pulling him ever closer to her.

Slowly they let go of each other, their lips had turned a deep rose colour. His hair had fallen out of place, hanging over his forehead. He glanced at the horizon, despair chasing any joy from his spirit. Pink streaks intertwined with violet as the sun crept up, making lights in the sky flicker and die. "Its time, Artemis" a single tear rolled down her face. "Goodbye, my love" was all he managed to say before his voice failed him. "Goodbye" was the solemn reply as he turned around and began walking away from her, a friend, a companion and the love of his life. His shoulders shook with silent sobs as his feet crunched the icy grass below.

_This wasn't meant to happen, we were meant to be happy. _A voice in his head said bitterly, _but you will always suffer no matter what you do, _said the cruel but precise voice of his common sense, _Always._

She fell to her knees as she watched him walk away never meant to meet each other again. Icy coldness crept through that wasn't caused by the frost; she just hoped she would become to numb to feel it, as her legs were now, to numb to feel the chill. She would never be complete without him, her other half. She put her head in her hands and wept, she wept until she could not weep no more but she still wept inside until she curled up into a ball and fell into the darkness that was now her heart and soul.

**I don't know how I can write this sort of stuff it's just plain depressing.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it even if it is sad, I might write another story like this so please review and give me a few tips, cause that would be very helpful.**

**And my friend is probably gonna find this real weird but that's ok,**

**Please review, thanx. ;) **


End file.
